My Immortal
by Ice-Shadow-Queen
Summary: Alexa O' Connell has always been a tough girl who knew how to play rough and it would seem no one could change that, certainly not her brother. But when the Carnahan's come looking for help to find Hamunaptra, Alexa finds herself unable to get a certain Medjai leader out of her head. Will she remain the tough girl that she is, or does fate have other plans for her? Ardeth/OC
1. Enter Alexa and Isis

**_Hello! This is my first story :)_**

**_I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!_**

**_I do not own anything except for my own Characters!_**

* * *

_1290 B.C._

_Isis walked swiftly and gracefully down the hallway, with her long brown hair and her black cloak flowing behind her. Servants gave a bow to her as she walked by but her bright blue eyes were fixed on a pair of doors that lead to Princess Nefertiri's room, the daughter of Seti the first._

_The two Medjai warriors that where standing guard looked at the woman as she stopped right in front of them. She was armed with a sword on her left hip and several daggers down both of her legs, there were most likely others on her body but they just couldn't see. She also had the same markings on her face as the other two, for she too was a Medjai and the first female to become one as well._

_"You are dismiss, the princess shall be with me for the day" Isis spoke to them, as she bowed her head in respect to them. The Medjai did just the same before taking their leave to get new orders of the their leader or the Pharaoh himself._

_Isis pushed the doors open then closed them when she stepped inside, once inside she wasn't surprised to see Nefertiri still sleeping. The sun hadn't even begun to raise and it was still an hour or before before it would, but one couldn't wait for the sun to begin their training._

_"Good morning princess" Isis said loudly when she got to Nefertiri's bed side, she watched as the princess slowly started to wake and sat up when she seen her standing there._

_"Good morning Isis" she greeted with a smile._

_Isis returned it and began to laugh a little, she could never be in a bad mood around Nefertiri. It has always been that way since they were little girls, they truly did take after their fathers when it came to their friendship._

_"Come now Nefertiri, it is time to get ready for the day. Today I will show you no mercy when training, for tomorrow you will duel Anck-Su-Namun in front of your father and his courtiers" Isis told her as she walked out onto the balcony._

_"Anck-Su-Namun?" she heard Nefertiri question from inside her room as she got ready for training._

_"Yes, what the duel is for, I do not know. What I do know is I want to see that concubine finally have her mouth shut. Maybe then she will remember her place in this palace" Isis told her._

_"Maybe father will let you fight her in my place" Nefertiri said as a joke but Isis didn't answer._

_Isis looked down from the balcony at the group of Medjai walking towards the palace with their leader at the front. Isis felt her heart stop every time that she looked upon him, for he was the most beautiful thing she has ever laid eyes on. It was a mystery to her at how she managed to keep her composure every time he was around and not to let any of her feelings slip._

_"Isis?" Nefertiri asked when she walked up to her friend, but she was in her own world. Nefertiri let her eyes drifted down to see what had Isis's attention and soon found the reason why, Nefertiri couldn't help but smile and lean against the railing._

_"Phoenix is a real man, isn't he?" Nefertiri asked._

_"Isn't he just the-" Isis stopped when she realized what she was saying. Her head quickly looked over at Nefertiri who stood there with a huge smile place on her face, not even she knew of her feelings for the Medjai leader._

_"He is what?" Nefertiri asked._

_"Nothing, let us train" Isis quickly said and started out of Nefertiri's room._

* * *

1923

Hamunaptra, City of the dead.

That is what Alexandra O' Connell was currently looking at as she stood upon on a pillar that had fallen some time ago. She had heard all the stories about this place, some saying that it was real and just lost while others said it never really existed, she would like to prove those people wrong. She now knew the city was real just as real as death itself, and if she hadn't joined the French Foreign Legion in the first place, she never would have seen it herself.

Truth be told, that wasn't her reason for coming here, her reason for joining the Legion was her big brother Rick. They've been together through everything since their mother died and their father left, they were all each other had. And with Rick being the loving protective brother that he is, hated the fact that she joined the Legion.

It was one of Alexa's fears that she would get word that her brother was dead, only to find out later that if she had been there he might be alive. She had nightmares about it and refused to let that happen, so, she made that argument to her brother and told him that nothing he would say could make her change her mind.

"Hey Alexa" an all too familiar voice called up to her.

Her bright blue eyes traveled down to her the one man in the Legion she couldn't stand, in her opinion he wasn't a man, but a weasel. She never trusted him from the moment she set eyes on him and he knew it. The man, named Beni, did everything he could not to angry the woman.

It was know to every man at Hamunaptra that she was a great fighter, better then most of them, but then again growing up on the streets and have Rick O' Connell as a brother, anyone would turn into a great fighter.

"What do you want Beni?" Alexa growled at the man and smirked when she seen him take several steps back.

"Your brother is looking for you, says he needs to show you something" the weasel told her before making sure he disappeared from her sight.

Alexa picked up her rifle that she had placed by her feet before walking down the pillar and back onto the sand. Most of the other soldiers were chatting among themselves seeing how they had nothing to do at the moment. They were all waiting for orders from their Commanding officer who was no where to be found. But Alexa knew all too well that what the soldiers were chatting about was the treasure that was said to be buried under the sand.

_Last thing I want is to be cursed by some treasure_ Alexa thought to herself.

Normally Alexa wouldn't believe in curses, but there was something about Hamunaptra that made her think twice on it.

"There you are" her brother's voice said from behind her, making her practically jump out of her skin.

Her waist long brown hair ended up smacking her brother in the face when she turned around fairly fast. She gave him a small glare then a smirk when she seen him rubbing his cheek from where her hair hit him.

"That stings" Rick said while watching his sister chuckle.

"That's what you get for scaring me half to death, anyways, that little weasel said you wanted to show me something?" she questioned as she lifted her rifle up so it now rested on her shoulder. Rick gave a small smile before reaching into his pocket and pulling out what looked like a puzzle box to her.

As she looked closer she seen that it had writing on the sides of it, hieroglyphics to be more precise. Too bad she couldn't read hieroglyphics but whenever they got out of Hamunaptra it shouldn't be to hard to find someone who could.

"Where did you find this?" she asked as she grabbed it out of her brothers hand, she looked at it closer then turned it ever so slightly and watched as it opened up.

"By one of the statures, that piece of paper inside is a map with Hamunaptra down in the corner" he said. Rick then took the map out and opened it to show Alexa what he meant, he had to think this would be worth something back in Cairo.

"How many people do you think would love to get their hands on this? I mean, the ones who don't already know where it is like we do" Alexa said while handing the box back to her brother.

"Too many, but maybe if they offer a good enough price..." he trailed off knowing that she got what he was saying. Alexa gave a laugh and pushed her brother lightly before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hug which he gladly returned.

She loved her brother more then anything on this Earth.

The bond they have is what every brother and sister should have, or so Alexa believes, she couldn't stand it when she seen brothers and sisters fighting over some little thing that ended up tearing them apart.

Yes, she would admit that her and Rick had fights over stupid things but they would never let them tear them apart. Even the big fights they had, like Alexa joining the Legion, it was just about them caring about each other too much to let the other die on their own.

One day, when Alexa was fifteen and Rick seventeen, Alexa got into some trouble with some older boys when she tried to steal their money. Since she was smaller then them, she manage to get away by dodging around the people in the street but soon the boys caught up to her and gave her quite the beating. Alexa was sure that they would have killed her if Rick hadn't showed up at that moment and saved her ass.

"You know I love you, right?" Rick said to her and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"I know, same goes for you" Alexa said.

The moment between Rick and Alexa was cut short when one of the soldier's that was on watch starting yelling about an army heading towards them. Rick and Alexa jumped onto a nearby rock and looked out towards the desert and what they saw made their hearts stop on the sport.

There were _thousands_ of Tuareg warriors armed with guns and swords racing towards them, and Alexa was pretty sure they weren't coming for a friendly drink. Alexa now held her rifle with two hands and started running towards the wall as Rick started yelling orders, telling the men to get ready to fight.

It didn't take long for Alexa to reach the wall, drop to her knee and take aim at the army. She knew in the back of her mind that they were all going to be die, there was no way they could take on this army and live. There wasn't even many of the Legion here, maybe a hundred or so, nothing like what they needed right now, but Alexa for one was not going down without a fight.

Alexa glanced over when Rick dropped to her right and Beni to his right, they both aimed their guns just like her and waited for orders to fire. But the orders never came from their commanding officer, not when she seen him running away from the fight out of the corner of her eye.

She wasn't really surprise to be honest but turned and gave the commanding officer a dull look as he raced out of sight.

"You just got promoted" Beni said to Rick, which was true, Rick was in command of the Legion right now.

"At least our new Colonel isn't a coward" Alexa said as she turned her attention back to the battle that was about to being.

"Steady! Your with me on this one right?" Rick asked Beni.

"Oh, Your strength gives me strength" Beni said then noticed Alexa glaring at him, clearly not believing the words that he just said, before looking back.

It wasn't even ten seconds later that she noticed Beni stand up and start running away just like their Commanding officer did, she could have swore Beni yelled to him to wait for him.

"Okay, so maybe you were right" Rick said glancing at his sister "your with me right?

"Only in death with I leave your side...then I will haunt you" Alexa said and took aim at one of the riders as he got closer and closer to the city. She took a few deep breaths, calming her nerves and steadying her hands, she couldn't afford to miss any shots.

"Steady! Fire!"

On Rick's order Alexa pulled back on the trigger and was pleased to see that she did hit her target. She quickly loaded another bullet into the chamber of the gun and took aim once more. Each time she fire she hit her target, but it seem that every time she killed one of the them, two of her comrades were being killed.

Alexa cursed when she seen how close they were getting to the city and to them, she had no choice but to back away from the wall so that she could get a few more shots off. She reloaded her gun as fast as she could and took aim one more time, but what she didn't see was the warrior coming up fast on her right. When she did notice she was able to move just in time so that his blade didn't cut off her head.

However, she wasn't lucky enough to get away without a scratch.

When the blade was swung, the tip of it was able to catch the left side of her face as she turned her head away. It seem like it all happened in slow motion for Alexa, she could feel the blade slice through her skin as if it was nothing. The wound, that would now be a scar if she survived, started at the bottom of her chin and stopped just below her eyebrow.

But she was lucky enough that she got away with her life in that fight, and because she closed her eyes, her left eye was protected, but that didn't help the pain.

She hit the ground and yelled in pain as she covered the left side of her face with her hand. When she pulled her hand away she seen just how much she was bleeding, but she knew that she had to get back to her feet or else she was going to be dead for sure.

The moment she got back on her feet she grabbed two of her pistols and started shooting at anything that was on horseback. Because she could only see out of one eye at the moment she missed some of her shots. When she empty those two pistols she threw them them at more warriors, one just happened to knock a warrior off his horse.

By the time he got to his feet Alexa had two more pistols in her hand and shot the man right between the eyes. She looked around at the battle before her, most of the men where now dead on the ground with their blood flowing into the sand. Her eye quickly moved around to try find her brother but she couldn't find him anywhere and that caused panic to raise up in her before she started running like hell up the ramp that Beni and their commander left on.

"Rick!" she called at the top of her lungs, but didn't get a reply.

She ducked when she felt a bullet go soaring past her head, she placed her hands on a pillar to jump over it and pressed her back against it. Each time a bullet hit the pillar she couldn't help but flinched, she was sure the bullets would come through any minute now. Instead they stopped for just a second, but Alexa took that chance to stand up and start shooting again until her pistols ran out.

"Alexa!"

Alexa seen Rick jump over the pillar that she hid behind just a few moments ago herself, it did her heart good to see that he was still alive.

"Let's go!" Rick yelled.

The grabbed each other's hand as they ran like hell towards one of the doors that would save them. Beni, who for some reason was still there, stopped and looked back at them.

"Run, Beni! Run!" Rick yelled at him "Get inside! Get inside!"

When Beni got inside Alexa wasn't surprise to see him closing the door on them, she glared at him even more and picked up the pace with Rick.

"Beni, I'll kill you if you close that door!" Alexa screamed at the man but it was to late, they got there just a second too late. Alexa pounded her fist on the door and then ducked when she heard bullets hit the surrounding rock.

"This way!" Rick yelled over the gunfire and started pulling her with him.

By now it was clear that the O' Connell's were the only ones left alive in the city, not counting the weasel that sealed their fate. All they could do was run and hopefully fine someplace where they could hide, which wasn't going to be easy.

Alexa ran beside Rick as fast as she could, both of them jumped over a pillar that was in front of them and ended up with a face full of sand. The wound on her face got full of it and caused her to cry out in pain as it began to sting badly.

Rick seen one of his pistol right in front of them and made a grab from it but pulled his hand back when the warriors started shooting again. He grabbed his sister by the waist and pulled her back on her feet before they both started running again. But they didn't get very far before another group of Tuareg warriors cut them off forcing them to make another turn, only this time it would be their last.

The O' Connell's came to a stop in front of a statue with a steep hill right behind them that would leave them wide open for target practice if they tried to climb. Seeing that they were done for, Alexa cursed and turned around to face the warriors with her brother.

Rick grabbed her and pulled her into a hug as they both waited for the bullets to rip through their bodies. Alexa buried her head into Rick's chest when she heard the guns being cocked back but to her surprise, the shots never came.

Only when she heard the warriors scream and the horses get frightened did she look at them, but by that time they were gone. Alexa raised an eyebrow at this, what in the world would make them run away like that?

"What's with them?" Rick asked still holding his sister close just in case the came back. Before he could get an answer, both of them heard someone whispering, they let go of each other and looked back at the statue right as they hear the words 'you will die'

Alexa backed away from the statue with Rick right as she heard howling, and then the sand started to come up at the two of them making the both yell. Alexa managed to stay on her feet and watched as a face started to form in the sand, she's hasn't felt this scared in a very long time.

"Rick, lets get the fuck out of here!" she yelled at her brother, she grabbed his jacket and pulled him up to his feet.

Once again the O' Connell's started running like hell to get out of this cursed city, Alexa didn't want to die just yet, but she would rather die in the desert, just as long as she was away from that city. There was something there, something evil, and she had a feeling that whatever was there wasn't meant to be found.

When they got out of the city, Alexa started to lose her strength ever so slightly but it was enough to make her fall to her knees, she placed her hands on the ground so that she didn't completely fall over. That battle and whatever was under the sand took a toll on her, the wound on her face wasn't helping her either, it was full of sand and was only going to be worse if it wasn't treated soon.

"Alexa, come on we got to keep moving" Rick told her as he slung one of her arms around his shoulders and place another around her waist.

"Rick" Alexa said then made him stop when she heard horses in the distance "Rick, I think we're being watched"

Alexa and her brother both turned their heads and looked up towards the cliff, there they both seen ten horses and their riders looking down on them. She didn't know why but she had a feeling one of them was looking at her more then her brother, she just didn't know which one.

"Who are they?" Alexa asked.

"I don't know, but it's clear they don't want us here, or they would have helped us, let's go" Rick said and together they made their way towards the desert was fast as they could.

By the time the sunset neither of them had the strength to go on, and Alexa was the first to fall. Her eye was getting worse and worse, and there was nothing around to clean it with, hell, there wasn't even water! But that's the desert for you.

"Rick?" she spoke when she looked over at Rick who was on his side with his eyes close, but still breathing. But her voice wouldn't go any louder then a whisper, she tried once more but this time her voice didn't come at all. She held a hand to her throat before she let herself fall into darkness and having one last dream.

* * *

_A man dress in black rode up beside her and dismounted his horse before kneeling beside her. He carefully turned her over onto her back and carefully looked over the wound that was on her face. Seeing just bad it would get if left untreated, he went to work making sure that it didn't. He gently clean all the sand out of the wound with some water he had with him, then he took some bandage and wrapped them around her eye._

_Alexa started to wake up and knew that someone one was beside her but she could see his face. It wasn't covered but it was dark and the moon was behind him so it made it even harder to see. She felt his hand go around the back of her head and lifted it up slightly so that she could drink some water._

_When he was done his work he laid her head back down and then turned to leave but not before speaking to her in Arabic._

_"If you return to this place, I will not save you again"_

* * *

**So that's my first Chapter ^-^ I'd love to know what you thought about it :D**


	2. Fight Club and Brother Dearest

**Here is chapter two! **

**I can't tell you how many times I rewrote this chapter in the day or two, hopefully you will all like this chapter :)**

* * *

_3 years later, 1926._

The sun was shining brightly down on the the busy, just uneventful, streets of Cairo, Shopkeepers were trying and doing everything they could to sell as much of their product as they can, some having better luck then others. The kids of Cairo, despite the heat, were running through the streets and having a grand time, while their parents picked up food and supplies. Today was just a normal day for the people on the streets and in the markets, it was also a normal day for the people underground.

People were screaming and cheering as loud as they could, most of them also had money clutched in their hands and were waving it around. They were in a fight club placing their bets on the two current fighters that were going at each other. The winner of this match would move into the finals of the tournament they were having, and have a shot at earning the title of champion. Their opponent would be determent in the match after theirs, the next two fighters were both know for barely losing a fight and having the most wins by knockouts.

Alexa was one of those two fighters.

After Hamunaptra she quit the Legion, got herself a nice little apartment, and joined this fighting club. At first she found that it was the only way to get the evil of that city out of her head, when she got over that feeling she couldn't just quit, she liked fighting too much.

"Getting nervous champ?" a voice said from beside her.

The building that all the fights here held in was a simple two level building with both a front and back exit, stairs to the balcony (where people can get a birds eye view of a fight), and a back room where fighter can get change if they wanted too. Inside there was a bar that was always busy, and gave free drinkers to any of the fighters whether they win or lose.

Finally, the main attraction in that building was of course the fighting ring, actually more like a boxing ring. It was a not-so perfect- square about two feet off the ground with four posts, one at each corner and two ropes all the ways around.

"When do I get nervous about a fight Paul?" she asked as she took the beer that he offered her, right now she didn't move her eyes away from the fight that was going on below her. She took a sip of the beer and tried to figure out just how strong each of the fighters below her, nothing wrong with sizing up your opponent.

Paul let loud a loud belly loud before slapping Alexa fairly hard on the back, the sudden impact caused her to start choking on the beer in her mouth.

When she calmed down from her coughing fit she threw Paul a glare and silently debated weather or not to throw Paul over the railing.

"That's my girl! Now the guy your fighting is called Robert"

"Do you ever shut up? Wait, I already know that answer" Alexa said with a smirk, that smirk only got bigger when she seen Paul glare at her. She couldn't help but chuckle as she pushed herself off the railing and patted Paul on the arm.

"It's the truth Paul, sorry, Come on, help me warm up before my fight" she said while throwing her bag over her shoulder and walking towards the stairs, with Paul right behind her. She took another sip of beer as she jogged down the stairs and weaved in and around the people in front of her before walking out the back exit and into the back alley, which was a common place for fighter to warm up.

She placed her beer and bag on the ground and started going through it to find the wraps for her hands. When she grabbed the warps out of her bag she uncovered the pistol that she always had with her here at the fight club. In her mind it never hurt to have a back up plan in case things got out of hand.

"I've been meaning to ask you, where did you get that scar? I've know you for two years and you've never said" Paul asked.

"I got it three years ago when I was in the French Foreign Legion" she said pulled the wrappings tight around her hands and turned to face Paul. When she saw his face she could tell that he was a bit shocked at what she had just said.

"You were in the French Foreign Legion?" he ask as he got ready to fight.

"I joined it when my brother did" she told him and threw a punched which Paul knocked to the side. She threw a punch with her other arm and he did the same thing, then he took a step back when she threw a kick at him.

"Wait, you also have a brother?"

"Yup, but I haven't heard from him in almost three years" she said before sending punch after punch at Paul who was able to block all of them. Seeing how this was only a warm up Alexa didn't bother punching as hard as she could.

"Geez, what don't I know about you?"

"Everything" Alexa said before placing her leg behind Paul's and sending him to the ground. But Paul managed to grabbed hold of her hand and pull her down with him, the end result was Alexa on top with a leg on either side of his chest.

Alexa glared at Paul before grabbing him by the collar and lifting his head off the ground slightly. Before he could ask what she was doing she punched him as hard as she could across the face before standing up "I'd rather not have people know about my personal life then people who need to know about it Paul. I trust you, yes, but you don't need to know everything about me...but what you do know is that we will never, ever, get together"

Alexa walked over and picked her bag off the ground, knocking over her beer at the same time but she didn't really care. In case your confused about why she angry, it's not because of what Paul was asking, it was about what he just did to make she land on top of him. Over the last three years she has had three boyfriends and each time they ended up cheating on her, the last time she just gave up on having a relationship.

By the time she walked back into the building the fight was over and people were screaming even louder. She moved through the crowd to get a better look at how her final opponent might be.

_I win this match I'll have the title in the bag_ she thought to herself as she put her hair up in a ponytail. She handed her bag to the woman beside her before she stepped up and got into the ring where her opponent, Robert, was already standing. She stared at him for a few seconds before cursing under her breath.

This guy was going to be hard to beat, he was at least twice her size and twice as strong as she was. She knew she couldn't afford to have any of his attacks hit her dead on or else she was done for. Not only that, she was wondering, with a man this size would were punches or kicks even do anything to hurt him?

"Are you ready to fight little girl? Shame, I hate that I'm going to pretty face and lovely body of yours" he said her with a smirk as he started undressing her with hs eyes.

"Good thing you won't get either of them" she snapped at him and made everyone else around start laughing at him. She brought her fists up in fight of her when she seen him getting angrier by the second, clearly not liking that comment to much.

With a cry from him he charged at Alexa which reminding her of a bull.

She ducked under his punch and turned around so she could give him a few kidney shots. As the man got a hold of himself Aexa only manage to get three punches in before she had to bend backwards to avoid his arm that he swung around, she placed her hands on the ground and did a backflip to get back on her feet.

Her eyes widen when she seen Robert's fist coming strait for her face and was barely able to get her hands up to stop it. When his fist made contact with her hands she felt the familiar stinging pain go from her hands all the way up her arms. She let out a breath as she pushed his fist away and then rolled to the side.

_I'm dead_ she think as she shakes her arms out, but just a few seconds later she found out that she was _really_ dead.

Guards came busting in with their guns draw, some even shooting up into the ceiling to make every get down on the ground. It turns out the guards have been waiting for sometime to raid this house, but they wanted to get as many people as they could, and the semi-finals of a tournament was the perfect place.

Alexa slipped under one of the ropes before she made a break for one of the exits, even if it was covered. She was hoping that the guards would be so focused on the people in the middle of the room that she could slip out. There was no way that she was going to prison and getting hanged for it.

But today luck wasn't on her side, she manage to get out into the alley but she was met a wall of guns. There were about two dozen guards all with rifles aimed at her, ready to kill her if she even made a move. Alexa was quick to get her hands in the air to show them that she didn't plan to fight and had no weapon.

_Not that it would do me much good anyways_ she thought to herself and watched one of the guards walked up to her with chains. He roughly grabbed her arms and clasped them around her wrists, before smirking at her.

"_It's about time you got caught_" he said to her in Arabic.

"_If it took you this long then your not very good at your job_" she told him back only to get a baton across her face. She spit out the blood the formed in her mouth and glared at the guard before he started dragging her to the prison.

* * *

Alexa, now in rags, put up a fight as she got dragged down the hallway towards her new cell. She did everything she could to make the guards job that much harder even if she did end up getting hit by a baton a few times. Of course every time she got hit she just used that as an excuse to fight them even harder then before.

When a guard got the door to the cell open she was shoved right inside and hit the floor pretty hard. As fast as she went down she got right back up and went strait for the door and started to pull and kick at it.

"_You bastards! Are you too scared to fight me one on one?!_" she yelled at them. She kicked the cell door one last time before she heard someone laughing behind her.

"Don't waste your breath, they don't care about you" a male voice said, Alexa chuckled at her cellmate.

"What gave you that-" Alexa stopped talking when she looked at the man sitting on the other side of the cell. She rubbed her eyes before looking at him again just to make sure that she wasn't seeing thing, his hair maybe longer and he haven't shaved in a while but she could still tell who he is.

"R-Rick" she said.

Rick opened his eyes and lazily looked over at her, when he got a good look his eyes went wide as well. He got to his feet as fast as he could and walked right over to her and picked her up into a giant hug and spun her around.

"Alexa!" he said with a laugh and placed her back on the ground.

Alexa laughed and held her brother even tighter, she couldn't belive that he was actually here! Even if it was in prison, now she wanted to know what he did to land himself in here. But before she asked him, there was one thing that she needed to do, as hard as she could she brought her knee up to his groin.

She heard Rick groan in pain as she stepped back, he fell to his knees and cradled himself in his hands. She backed up a few more steps as she ran her hands through her hair "that's what you get for not talking to me in three years!"

"I was going to..." Rick said and gasped in pain "things just kept coming up"

"Things? What things? What could take up so much time in three years that you couldn't talking to your little sister, huh Richard?" she asked.

By this time Rick was back on his feet and meet her glare this one of his own, he gave a scoff and pointed a finger at her "you know what, Alexandra, the door swings both way, ever think about instead of me contacting you, you could have contacted me?!"

Alexa pointed a finger at Rick and opened her mouth to shout back at him but then stopped when she thought about what he said. She slowly closed her mouth and slowly lowered her finger, he did have a point there, she should have thought that through. She turned her back to her brother the moment she seen him smirking, now he wasn't going to let her live this down.

"Your right, nevermind, Anyways, why are you in here?" she asked while changing the subject. She felt Rick wrapped an arm around her and give her another hug which she returned, they could never stay mad at each other.

"Got into a bar fight and punched a guard in the jaw" Rick told her "what about you?"

"Joined a fight club, then the club got shut down and I ended up here" she told him and sat on one of the beds. Now that she thought of it, she wondered if Paul made it out of there? Or was he some where in this damn prison too?

"Fight club huh? You really are my sister" Rick said as he sat across from her, Alexa smiled and laughed a little.

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey did you ever sell that puzzle box you found at Hamunaptra?" she asked. She seen Rick's jaw tighten and his hands ball into fists, never a good sign, especially with Rick "what happened?"

"Some guy, an Englishman in a cream-colored jacket picked my pocket, that's why I ended up in the bar fight" he told her.

_Great, now someone will find Hamunaptra and we can't even get money for it_ she thought with a heavy sigh and and laid down on the bed. She felt bad for this Englishman if Rick ever figure out who he was, and she hoped he could handle a punch to the face.


	3. The Carnahans

**Here you go! ^-^**

**Please feel free to tell me what you think, I love getting feed back!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Alexa pulled her arm away from the guard as she and Rick were being escorted to the visiting area. Who would be visiting her now, after three months of being locked up in this damn place was beyond her. At first she thought it would be Paul, but if Paul wasn't in prison, or dead, he would have came to see her long before now.

The door to one of the cages was open and two guards forced Rick through and were about to do that same with Alexa. Once more she pulled her arms away from the guards so that she could walk in on her own but the guards weren't going to have that. Just like Rick they forced her inside the cage and to her knees beside her brother.

"No wonder you guys can't get women" she told them only to get hit by one of their batons. She winced in pain and gripped the bars so that she didn't fall to the side, when the pain disappeared she took a look at the two visitors that they had.

It was a man and woman and were both fairly dressed up.

The woman was a pretty thing that couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the sight of both of them. Alexa couldn't really blame her, it's been a long time since she actually had a bath so she had dirt all over her, her hair was was a completely mess and she was in rags. Also, Alexa was sure the woman was shock to actually see a woman in this prison, and was a little horrified when she seen her get hit by a baton.

As for the man, she didn't know what to think of him, in some ways he reminded her of that weasel Beni.

Alexa and Rick glanced at each other as the other two of them were whispering among themselves. Alexa let out a sigh and rested her arms against the bars before giving a loud whistle to get there attention.

"Who are you?" Rick asked when they both turned to face them "and who's the broad?"

"Broad?" the woman asked with a English accent, looking slightly offended and also slightly confused. While Alexa just chuckled at her brothers choice of words.

"I'm just a local sort of missionary chap, spreading the good word, but this is my sister, Evy" the man said as he grabbed his sister arm and brought her a bit closer.

The woman gave a small smile to both of them "how do you do?"

"Oh well, guess she's not a total loss" Rick said.

"I beg your pardon" Evy said, this time clearly offended.

Rick than looked over at his sister but did a double take when he seen the dull look she was giving him "what?"

Just then the warden shouted to someone across the court yeard "I'll be back in a moment"

"Take your time, we don't need your smelly ass around here" Alexa said with a smirked then grunted in pain when the baton was brought down across her back. She took a breath and held it for a few seconds then let it out when the pain died down, she turned her head and shot a glare at the guards before turning to her brother.

"You have any ideas why these two are here?" she asked him.

"Your guess is as good as mine"

"Hello, excuse me" Evy said which made Alexa and Rick looked back at her "we both found your puzzle box and we've come to ask you about it"

"No" Rick said.

"No" Evy repeated not knowing what he meant.

Alexa chuckled again and shook her head back and forth, she looked up at Evy and said with a sigh "your not here to ask about the box, your here to ask about Hamunaptra"

The man a sign for her to be quiet then looked behind him to see if anyone else had heard what she said.

"How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" Evy asked.

"Because that's where I was when I found, I was there" Rick told them.

Just then the man came close to the cell right in front of Rick "but how do we know that's not a load of pig's wallow?"

"You know, do I know you?" Rick asked. That caught Alexa's attention, she looked over at the two.

"No, no I've just got one of those faces" he said.

Alexa seen Ricks face change in a split second, that told her he remember where he saw that man before. Before anyone could stop him, Rick punched the man right in the jaw and sent him to the ground out cold. Of course that ended up with Rick getting hit across the back.

Alexa looked at the man and smirked, looked like he couldn't handle a fist to the face. She remember what Rick said about the man who picked his pocket, an Englishman in a cream-colored jacket, which is what he was.

"That's the man who stole the box from you, isn't he?" Alexa asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Rick said once the pain died down from the hit.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra?" Evy asked Rick.

"Yeah I was there" Rick said with a little grin on his face which made Alexa roll her eyes. Not that she could really blame him, they were both about to be hung so why not let him have a bit of fun.

"You swear?

"Every damn day"

"I didn't mean that..."

"He knows what you meant, he was there, I was there too, the City of the Dead something to do with Seti the first" Alexa said while waving her hands slightly.

"Could you tell me how to get there?" Evy asked making both Alexa and Rick raise an eyebrow. When the warden started yelling even louder Evy pulled her hat to the side as if he could read lips.

"I mean, the exact location"

"You want to know?" Rick asked.

"Well, yes" Evy said while leaning forward.

"Do you really want to know?" Rick asked again.

"Yes"

Rick made a motion for her to come closer and when she did he grabbed her chin and kissed her "than get us the hell out of here!"

Alexa looked back at the guard that was about to hit Rick with the baton, she got to her feet and shouldered him as hard as she could. But she was forced down on one knee when a baton hit her leg, when she was down two guards grabbed her by her arms and dragged her out of the visiting area.

"_Let me go!_" she growled and fought to get loose but wasn't having any luck, she didn't want to be hung just yet but she could tell she wasn't getting out of this. This was the last way she ever thought that she was going to die, she always thought that she would die in a fist fight, or get shot, not be dangling with her feet off the ground.

It didn't take long before both she and Rick where in the courtyard being pushed up the stairs to the platform. Alexa pushed back on the guard trying to delay from getting on the trapdoor, but with a good hard pushed she stumbled right onto it with Rick right beside her on another trap door.

Alexa looked up at Evy and the warden who were both looking down at them, the only difference between those two was Evy looked terrified. Alexa couldn't blame her, the only two people she knew that have been to Hamunaptra were about to be hung. Now Alexa just hoped that Evy could get her and Rick out of here before the trapdoor opened.

"I will give you one hundred pounds to save their lives" Evy said to the warden.

"Madame, I would pay one hundred pounds just to see them hang" he told her so she upped the offer.

"Two! Two hundred pounds" but that didn't get through to him.

"Proceed!"

"Three hundred pounds!" she said when she seen the nooses being placed around their necks and tighten.

"Any last requests, pig?" one asked Rick.

"Yeah, loosen the knot and let us go" Rick told him.

The guard then looked up at the warden and asked him if they should let him go in Arabic. Alexa couldn't get over how stupid this guard was, anyone with half a brain would know you don't let people go!

"Of course we don't let him go" the warden said and Rick got a smack to the head.

"Worth a shot" Alexa mutter under her breath.

"Hey, Alexa"

Alexa looked over at her brother who gave her a sad smile "if the broad can't get us out of this, I'm proud to have you as my sister"

"Same Rick...I'm still going to haunt you...even if you are dead" Alexa said as she smiled back at him . Rick gave a light laugh at her comment before glaring up at the warden.

"Five hundred pounds!" Alexa heard Evy say, now that caught the wardens attention because he told them to wait. Alexa watched carefully at what was about to happen next, she and Rick could possibly be getting out of this.

"And what else? I'm a very lonely man" the warden said and placed a hand on her tight. A smirk appeared on Alexa's face when she seen Evy slap his hand with the book in her hands, she didn't blame her at all. The rest of the prisoners that had seen that started to laugh at the warden which pissed him off and caused him to give the order to drop them.

Oh shit was Alexa's last thought.

"No!" Evy yelled.

Alexa felt the trapdoor open below her, she felt herself starting to drop very fast before she came to a sudden stop, causing the rope to be tighten even more around her neck. Too bad for her, her neck didn't break when she fell which only meant she was going to feel the very life leave her. She kicked her feet around, even if it wouldn't help her any she was just hoping, praying that something will happen that would save her. After a few more seconds vision to start going black on her and her lungs were crying at her to breath but she just couldn't.

"Their necks did not break. Oh, I'm so sorry, now we must watch them strangle to death" the warden said as Evy sat back down.

Evy watched them both flop around like fish out of water, she had to think of something fast. But she didn't know what, she had a feeling that she lost her chance to save them the moment she slapped the wardens hand away! Damn! Now she'll never be able to get to Hamunaptra!

Hamunaptra, that's it! Evy thought and looked back at the warden.

"They know the location to Hamunaptra" she quickly said, the warden turned to her and gave her a look that said he didn't belive her.

"You lie" he told her.

"I would never" Evy said offended but she put that to the back of her mind and looked at them. She could see their eyes start rolling into the back of their heads, but they were also still kicking so they were still alive.

"Are you telling me, those filthy, godless, pigs knows where to find the City of the Dead?" the warden asked.

"Yes!" Evy said.

"truly?"

"Yes! And if you cut them down we will give you...ten percent" Evy offered.

"Fifty" the warden demanded, Evy had a feeling this would happen.

"Twenty"

"Forty"

"Thirty" Evy said and hoped that her planned worked.

"Twenty-five" he said and made the motion that that was final.

"Ha! Deal" Evy quickly said before he could go back on it.

The warden then realized what he said but kept his word "cut them down!" he ordered.

Alexa felt herself falling again then felt solid ground under her feet again...until her face hit the ground. She didn't care, the most important thing right now is that she could breathe! And air never felt so sweet to her.

"I love you ground, I will never leave you" Alexa said and kissed the ground before looking at Rick. She smiled when she seen Rick looking at her as well, oh god, Evy did it, Evy saved their lives.

One guard came over to her and unlocked the chains around her ankled then cut the binds from her hands. When she could move she sat up and removed the noose from her neck and she tossed it as far from her as she could before getting to her feet.

Of course she felt light headed the moment that she stood up and lost her balance. But the guard that got her out of her binds caught her before she could fall back to the ground, he placed an arm around his shoulder and held her waist as he helped her out of the courtyard.

Alexa looked up at Evy who was smiling down at her, Alexa returned it and gave her a small salute in thanks before she was out of sight.

* * *

Alexa splashed water on her face to help wake her up, today was the day she would be returning to Hamunaptra. Not that she was looking forward to it but Evy did save her life, it was only fair that she helped her get there.

She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how much better she looked now that she wasn't covered in dirt, her hair was also clean now and has returned to being naturally strait. There was one other thing she did noticed, and that was the bruising around her neck from here the rope was.

"Great, well, at least it's not too noticeable" she told herself as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and let her bangs curve the side of her face. After getting back to her apartment she decided to cut her hair so it fell to her shoulders instead of her waist.

She grabbed the white shirt she had and walked out of the bathroom and over to the table where Rick sat cleaning his weapons. She had to admit her brother was handsome, now that he cut his hair and shaved he actually looked civilized again.

"I really hope your going to put that shirt on over the corset" Rick said when he looked at her and wasn't happy with what he saw. True, Alexa was wearing a dark brown corset that made the top of her breast appear slightly over the top, a black pair of pants and black knee high boots.

"Oh Rick, don't worry about me" she said and rolled over her own bag of weapons, which were mostly knives. One by one she started to take the knives and slide them into the holders that were on her corset "I'm a big girl now"

"As your older brother it's my job to watch out for you. And I just know what men are going to think when they see you wearing that" Rick said as she placed her two long knives along her back.

"Trust me, men might be attracted to my body but it doesn't make them say. Just ask my last three boyfriends who both end up cheating on me" she said while rolling the rest of her weapons back up. When Rick didn't say anything back to her she looked at him and could see his eyes just swimming with rage.

"They cheated on you?" he asked with venom dripping off every word.

"Yeah, don't worry after the second time I'm not letting any man get near me, I've learned my lesson" she told him.

She didn't know why the two of them both ended up cheating on her, but if she was to guess she would say because of her knowledge of weapons. Not only that but she could probably fight better then them as well, and that would have hurt their pride. Let's face it, no man likes it when a woman can kick their ass.

"I'll kill them, tell me who they are and I'll kill them" Rick said while getting up out of his seat and cocking one of his guns back.

"What's the point? Their most likely on the other side of the world by now" she told him before looking at the time "look, we need to go or else we're going to miss the boat"

Alexa grabbed the shirt she threw on the chair, slid it on, and button it up, leaving only the first two buttons undone. She tucked the bottom into her pants and threw her black cloak over her shoulder. She heard Rick open the telling her he was ready to leave, she grabbed her weapons bag and headed out the door and towards the port.

When they got to they ended up walking right behind Evy and Jonathon, Alexa looked at Rick and placed her finger to her lips for him to be quiet.

"Do you really think they're going to show up?" Evy asked her brother as she carried two cases.

"Yes, undoubtedly, knowing my luck. He maybe a cowboy but I know the breed. His word is his word and as for her, I'd say she goes where he goes" Jonathon told her.

"Well I don't' know about Alexandra, but I think Mr. O' Connell is filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel, I don't like him one bit" she said.

"Anyone we know?" Rick asked as he decided to make their present known.

Alexa watched Evy go into shock when she see Rick all clean and she couldn't help but stare at him as she placed her bags on the ground. Alexa smirked when she seen yet another woman fall for Ricks good looks, this should be fun.

"Hello" was all Evy managed to say for right now.

"Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell?" Jonthaton asked and patted Rick on his jacket than shaking his hand.

"Yeah. Yeah, smashing" Rick said and checked to see that his money was still in his pocket.

"Oh, no, no, I'd never steal from a partner...partner" Jonathon said looking rather nervous.

"That reminds me. No hard feelings about the..." Rick then made a motion of a punch.

"Oh, no, no, happens all that time"

"I'm sure it does, you're lucky though, I doubt you'll be punch by someone who hit as hard as my brother here" Alexa said while placing her free hand on her hip.

Jonathon quickly glanced back and forth between the O' Connell's "y-your brother...he's your...okay then" Jonathon said.

Alexa looked at Evy out of the corner of her eye and seen that she was somewhat relieved to hear that she was Rick's sister and not girlfriend. It amazed Alexa how fast woman can fall under the spell of Rick's charm, she was just hoping one day he finally stops fooling around and settles down with one.

"Mr. O'Connell, Miss. O'Connell. Can you look me in the eye and guarantee me that this isn't some sort of a flimflam? Because if it is I'm warning you..." Evy started to say. Alexa raised an eyebrow at the woman before laughing just a little bit, this was to funny, she was warning them?

"You're warning us?" Rick asked a bit shocked "lady, let me put it this way, my whole damn garrison believed in this so much that without orders, they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city"

"Only thing we found when we got their was sand and blood, not to mention it was at Hamunaptra I got my scar" Alexa said and traced the scar.

"Let me get your bags" Rick told Evy and took them before walking up the ramp. Alexa looked at her brother as she stood beside Evy "he cleans up nice, doesn't he?"

"You clean up well yourself Miss. O' Connell" Jonathon said.

"He is-" Evy stopped talking and looked at Alexa "well, I mean-"

"Don't worry about it Evy, your secret is safe" Alexa said with a wink and started up the ramp behind her brother.


	4. An Unexpected Meeting

**Sorry It's been a while since I updated, been kind of busy :P Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Alexa propped her foot up on the bed so that she could easily slide one of her long knives into her boot, she did the same with the other boot before grabbing her shirt and sliding it on once more. It's been hours now since they left the port, the sun had gone down and Alexa was bored out of her mind, she would sleep to pass the time but she wasn't tried. She did spend those last hours sharpening and cleaning all of her blades, cleaning and reloading her two pistols, and putting them all back where they belong, either on her person or in her bag.

She looked left and right when she closed the door to her room to see if she could spot anyone from her group, seeing no one she knew she walked forwards and rested her arms against the railing. She stared down at the dark moving water below her as she tucked a stain of hair behind her ear. Maybe she could go find Rick and talk with him for a little while, hell, maybe even go find Evy, what she did know was that she would like to avoid Jonathon and the Warden if she could.

It was obvious why she doesn't want to see the Warden, the man almost had her killed, and as for Jonathon…well, she just didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment.

One of the thoughts that crossed her mind was to jump over the railing and into the water just for the hell of it. Sure, she would have a problem trying to get back onto the boat but at least she wouldn't be bored, or better yet, she could throw the Warden over and get rid of the smell. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to hear a pair of footsteps stop just off to the side of her and the low whistle the owner gave.

The man that stood off to the side looked Alexa up and down, taking in every inch of her appearance and her beauty. Her looks was the first thing that caught his attention when he seen her, the second thing was the pistols on her thighs and the knives in her boots. This was the first time that he's actually seen a woman carrying weapons, and he found it a little sexy.

"Hey there little lady, what's a pretty thing like you doing here all by yourself?" he asked, when she turned her head he got a good look at the scar going down her eye. He raised an eyebrow and was curious on how she got a scar like that, but to him it didn't take away from any of her beauty.

Alexa got a good look at the man that spoke to her, he was slightly taller than Rick, making him around six foot four maybe even six foot five. He had blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair, and was dressed like a cowboy…probably because he was one. His gun was strapped to his thigh, much like hers, giving her the impression that he was a real gunslinger, on top of everything she knew he was an American like her.

"Avoiding people like you cowboy" she said as she leaned back and rested her elbows on the railing, that's when she seen a look of confusion cross his face before it was replaced by an amused look. Alexa didn't even bother to try and stop herself from rolling her eyes and letting out a heavy sigh, can this guy not take a hint?

She was done with men.

"How do you know to avoid people like me if you don't know me?" he asked.

"Lucky guess" she shot back at him with a fake smile.

"Feisty little thing aren't cha?" he said with a smirk and held out his hand "name's Henderson, Isaac Henderson"

"Alexa O' Connell" she said and shook his hand.

"Alexa, that's a beautiful name. So Alexa, what brings you here on this boat?" he said as he spit some of his tobacco over the side.

"On a trip with my brother, thought it's would be nice after three years of not seeing each other" she told him, making sure to leave the part about Hamanaptra. There was always a chance that if she mention it to someone that they would demand that she take them with her or they would laugh at her.

"A brother huh? Older or younger?"

"Older, and he's also extremely protective of me" she said dropping another hint "what about you?"

Henderson gave a cheeky grin "me and my friends are looking for Hamanaptra"

Alexa's eyes widened a bit, she couldn't believe it! She thought for sure that when they docked that she would never have to see this man again, but looks like that wasn't going to happen.

_Wait, he couldn't know where the city is, could he? He would need a map that only we got or a guild _she thought and was now she wondering who the hell was leading him and his friends to the city.

"Hamanaptra? So, you're a treasure hunter looking for that buried treasure under the sands, am I right?" Alexa asked which made Henderson chuckle.

"You got me, how about I show you it when I get back?" he asked taking a few steps closer to her.

Alexa looked him in the eye before letting out a small laugh "no thanks, and I'll make it clear to you, seeing how you didn't pick up on my hints before. Get lost, I'm not interested in you, I've had enough of men"

With that Alexa turned on her heels and headed towards the area with the tables where she could get herself a drink. When she heard Henderson's footsteps behind her, she first thought that he was going to try again with her, but then remember he was heading this way before he stopped to talk to her. She just hoped his friends were there so that he couldn't bother her anymore and she could have a drink in peace.

Alexa turned the corner and to her luck walked straight into someone, and seeing how both of them were walking at a fast pace Alexa felt herself lose her balance for a second, but not enough to make her fall. However, before she knew it a pair of strong arms wrapped around her to make sure that she didn't fall, clearly the first reaction of the person she just ran into.

"Sorry my…fault" Alexa said as she looked at the man and right into a pair of dark blue eyes, a pair that she would never forget. They belonged to a man she never thought she would see again, and was hoping she would never see again, which is why she was shocked at the moment. Judging by the shock look on his face as well he wasn't expecting to see her either

"Alexa" he said as he studied her face.

"David" she breathed when she found her voice again.

The man holding her was David Daniels, one of her ex-boyfriends that she met at a bar one night over a year ago. It was one night that she couldn't forget, after a few drinks they both ended up back at her apartment tangled up in the sheets of her bed. That night turned out to be the most passionate and pleasurable night for her life even to this day, of course that still didn't change the facts of why they weren't together anymore.

Alexa was the first one to recovered from the shock and take a step away from David, she straighten out her shirt before she crossed her arms over her chest "fancy meeting you here, David"

"Likewise" David said still not believing his eyes, he had to admit, she still looked good.

"How do you two know each other?" Burns asked.

"Alexa and I dated for about a year" David told them.

Alexa felt her anger slowly increasing with each passing second; she balled her hands into fists and did her best to control herself. Yeah, they dated for a while but don't forget he was the one that ended up cheating on her! It was David that made her decided to give up on men, after she found out about him cheating, that when she focused more on fighting than anything else the last year.

"Yeah, we dated, but let's not forget the tramp you slept with when we were together" Alexa growled and glared at him. Out of the corner of her eyes she seen Henderson and Burns take a step back but David returned her glare and took a step forward, not being intimidated by her by one bit. That was one thing that made her fall for David when she first met him, but she wasn't going to fall for that again.

"Trust me when I say, you had it coming, sweetheart" he said making sure to have venom dripping off the word sweetheart.

"Did I now? Care to tell me how? Was it because you couldn't deal with the fact that I was a better shot then you? Or was it the fact I just as strong and tough as you?" Alexa asked him.

"Listen here, Alexandra—"

"Alexa"

"I fell for your toughness at the beginning when I first met you and I'd still be dating you if you would have acted like a _real_ woman every once in a while!" he shouted at her.

"You just weren't man enough to handle me and you know it!" she screamed back at him and drew the attention off all the people around. One of the people standing there happened to be Jonathon and of course he was too scared to intervene and break this fight up.

Alexa watched as David opened his mouth to scream at her again, but then closed it all of a sudden. A smirk spread onto her lips thinking that she won this fight that he couldn't think a comeback for what she had just said, but she was wrong. She felt his finger go under her chin and raise it up so that he could get a better look at her neck, or the bruise that going around it.

When she seen him raise an eye brow at the bruise she hit his hand away so she could lower her chin "see something you like?"

"Where did you get that bruise?" David asked her.

"Why? Do you suddenly care about me?" she asked him with heavy sarcasm which earned her a glare.

"Looks to me like you pissed off the wrong people Alexa"

"You should know all about that then" Alexa told him and went to push passed him but he grabbed her arm to make her stop.

"You still didn't answer my question" David told her as he looked her right in the eyes, and that was it for her.

"Fine! You want to know what happen? This is what happened. Yesterday I stood beside my brother on a trap door with a rope around my neck. As luck would have it that trapdoor opened and what I got was a short drop and a sudden stop, I would be dead right now had a woman not convinced the head guy to cut us down" Alexa screamed at him while pulling her arm away from him.

Before David could say anything else Alexa turned on her heel and stormed away from the group and towards Jonathon. He stepped out of her way but she still grabbed his drink, finished it off in one mouthful, and then slammed it down on a tray a waiter was carrying. She stopped for a second in front of Jonathon, she looked at him then back at David and came up with a plan to get money off of him.

"If you play poker with them David taps his finger when his bluffing, you win a big among from them you split it with me deal?" she asked.

"Deal"

With that said and done she made her way to the other side of the boat so she could get as far away from David as possible and try to calm down. But that was going to be hard for her when she kept playing the memory of him cheating on her.

David cheated on her with a woman that actually turned out to be Paul's girlfriend at the time, that's how they became friends. There only one good thing to come out of David cheating on her, and that was her good friend Paul.

"Bastard" Alexa said as she took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down as she once again leaned against the railing.

"Talking about me?" Rick's voice said all of a sudden behind her which made her jump and spin around.

Rick was right behind her with an eyebrow raised "what's going on?"

Alexa looked back down at the water for a second debating whether or not to tell Rick about David. If she did David was as good as dead and to be honest she wouldn't really mind that, but on the other hand if she did Rick could get in trouble for killing someone, and she wasn't about to lose her brother again. Now she just had to come up with a convincing lie, it had to be good because Rick could read her like the back of his hand.

"Nothing, just ran into a guy who reminded me of one of the ex-boyfriends" she told him which was a half lie, half truth.

"Really? Care to point him out?" Rick asked not really believing her.

"Not really, that would involve me walking back to where he is" she said with a little laugh, she looked at Rick and gave him a smile "I'm fine, really. No need to worry about me, at least not yet"

Rick gave a laugh as he adjusted his weapons bag on his shoulder "alright then…oh and did you know about the American's who are also looking for Hamanaptra?"

"Yeah, I was talking to one of them, but they don't have a map so someone has to be guiding them there" she said.

"They did say they had someone who's been there, I'll let you know if I happen to find out who it is" Rick said and patted her shoulder and walked away. Alexa watched her brother disappeared around the corner before she started walking back towards her room. She was still fuming and thought that it would be good to try to sleep some of the anger off.

When she got to her room she didn't even noticed that her door was slightly open, meaning someone had been in there before. She pushed the door open then kicked it shut while pulling out some matches and lighting the lamp on the wall. When it was lit she tossed the matches on the desk and pulled her hair out of the ponytail and ran her hands through it.

She gave a heavy sigh and turned around so she could head to bed, but instead she had her back slammed against the wall. She had the wind knocked out of her for a few seconds and closed her eyes at the sudden pain in her back. When she opened her eyes she glared at the person until she seen who was standing in front of her with a hand around her neck.

_Oh my god_ she thought.

* * *

**Who do you think it is? :P**


End file.
